Le Procès ou comment récupérer un nouvel animal de compagnie
by Donoka06
Summary: L'heure est arrivée. Loki doit être jugé pour ses crimes. Pour cela la justice terrienne et asgardienne ont travaillé de concert. Tout aurait pu fonctionner à merveille. Mais c'était sans compter les Avengers, une avocate un peu violente, un juré bizarrement composé et Stark qui aime un peu trop parler. Bref, Loki est mal barré. Mais Tony a du pop-corn!


Le procès

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans les mains Stark ?! Demanda Natasha.

-Juste du pop-corn, répondit le milliardaire, rien de dangereux je vous promet.

-Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de demander pourquoi, marmonna l'espionne russe.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour les Avengers. Invités à Asgard pour le procès de Loki ils découvraient avec émerveillement l'univers de Thor. Tony, Clint, Natasha et Bruce étaient arrivés les derniers. Thor devait normalement les accueillir et justement ce dernier se dirigeait vers eux.

-Mes amis quel bonheur de vous voir ! S'exclama le guerrier blond. Mais quelle est cette chose étrange que vous avez dans les mains Tony Stark ?

Thor observait curieux le pop-corn dans les mains d'Iron Man.

-C'est du pop-corn, répondit Tony, un met midgardien très apprécié quand on va à un spectacle.

-Un spectacle ? Fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils. Quel spectacle ?

-Je crois qu'il parle du procès de Loki, soupira Banner, Tony fais preuve d'un peu plus de tact, Loki reste le frère de Thor.

-Je croyais qu'il avait été adopté, répliqua Tony en haussant les épaules, puis bon je me méfie aussi de la cuisine locale. Le seul plat scandinave que je connais c'est des petites biscottes bizarres.

Heureusement le professeur Banner détourna la conversation. Parce que visiblement Clint et Natasha semblaient sur le point de faire exploser Stark. Ce dernier avait été insupportable pendant le transfert.

-J'ai entendu dire que le procès de Loki serait un mixte entre la justice asgardienne et celle de notre monde.

-En effet ce fut un commun accord entre mon père et Nick Fury, répondit Thor, je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi. Mais vos chefs semblaient vouloir absolument mettre leur grain de sel dans le jugement de Loki.

-Les humains aiment bien faire chier, intervint Stark, même si ces des dieux nordiques.

Clitn et Natasha jetèrent un regard désabusé à Tony, il en était la parfaite illustration.

Une jeune femme brune les interrompit.

-Thor le procès va bientôt commencer, dit-elle, tu dois aller chercher Loki.

Le guerrier acquiesça et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Je vous présente Sif l'une des plus grandes guerrière d'Asgard, dit-il, je vous laisse à ses bons soins. Nous nous reverrons au procès.

La dénommée Sif dévisagea les Avengers. Son regard s'arrêta sur la Veuve Noire. Elles s'échangèrent un regard. Elles hochèrent la tête. Elles s'étaient comprises entre guerrière.

-Vous êtes donc les amis de Thor, dit Sif, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'espère que la justice asgardienne ne vous décevra pas.

-Tant que Loki s'en prend plein la figure ça nous va, répondit Tony.

-Nous avons fait en sorte de respecter certains impératifs de votre justice, continua la guerrière, Loki aura ce que vous appelez un ovoca.

-Un avocat vous voulez dire, corrigea Banner, c'est bien Jennifer Walters qui défendra Loki, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sif acquiesça.

-Quoi l'avocat de Loki est une humaine ? Fit Tony surpris. Mais c'est du suicide judiciaire ça ! Enfin je veux dire que Loki est mal barré.

-Aucun asgardiens voulaient le défendre, répliqua Sif, personne ne veut défendre un traitre.

Il eut un court silence gêné.

-Jennifer est une véritable professionnelle, expliqua Banner, elle a eu son diplôme d'avocat haut la main et avec félicitation du jury. Et elle n'est pas du tout du genre à laissé ses émotions la contrôler. Elle sera parfaitement impartiale.

-Vous avez l'air de la connaître, fit remarquer Tony.

-C'est ma cousine, répondit le scientifique.

-Ah et elle devient verte comme vous ? Demanda le milliardaire pour rire.

Banner fit un petit sourire triste.

-Mademoiselle Walters ne nous posera aucun problème, déclara Natasha coupant la conversation, à présent nous devons-nous rendre au procès.

-Tout à fait, dit Sif.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête en même temps. Banner, Stark et Barton trouvèrent ça effrayant. Ces deux femmes à elles seules étaient capable de détruire un complexe militaire armées d'un coton-tige.

La salle où devait se dérouler le procès était aussi dorée que le reste d'Asgard. Tony Stark commençait à trouver son environnement de plus en plus kitsch. Ils aperçurent Steve leur fait signe dans une tribune. Les Avengers sans Thor étaient au complet.

Odin majestueux siégeait sur son trône. Auprès de lui se tenait sa femme Frigga, elle semblait fatiguée et triste. Tony eut un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant. Un peu plus loin Fury entouré d'agents du SHIELD observait le moindre mouvement avec son œil unique. Le procès était publique, résultat il y avait beaucoup de gens. Steve mal à l'aise essayait de ne pas écouter tous les cancans autour de lui. La plupart des gens n'étaient venus que pour le spectacle, on ne voyait pas tous les jours un prince se faire déchoir !

Thor arriva, Loki et une jeune femme châtain-roux à l'air stricte le suivaient. Cela déclencha un bruit du tonnerre. Des gens se mirent à hurler siffler des insultes à l'encontre de Loki. Ce dernier jeta un regard méprisant à la foule. Il s'assit dignement dans le boxe des accusés. La femme qui l'accompagnait, certainement son avocate s'assis près de lui. Thor rejoignit les Avengers. Il semblait triste. Capitaine America lui fit un tape amicale dans le dos.

Puis ce fut au tour du juré d'arriver. Tony cru s'étouffer quand il vit la composition. Dans un souci de parité, il était composé de deux asgardiens et de deux midgardiens. Les deux mortels étaient l'agent Maria Hill qui semblait vouloir se faire toute petite et un type qui semblait sortir tout droit de _Men in Black_.

-C'est un des ces foutus bureaucrates, jura Clint entre les dents, le Conseil nous l'a imposé.

-Qui sont les deux asgardiens ? Demanda Natasha curieuse à Thor.

-Skurge l'exécuteur et l'un de mes plus fidèles compagnons Hogun, répondit Thor.

Le dénommé Skurge était une montagne de muscle, il tenait fermement contre lui une hache aussi haute que lui. Hogun paraissait plus sympathique, même s'il affichait une tête de blasé sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »

-Machin truc l'exécuteur il s'appelle comme ça car c'est son boulot ? Demanda Tony.

-Oui c'est le bourreau d'Asgard, répondit Thor.

-Et vous laissez le bourreau jugé celui qui risque d'être son gagne pain en lui coupant la tête? Fit le milliardaire incrédule.

-Oui pourquoi ? Dit Thor sans comprendre. Même si je doute qu'on coupe la tête à Loki, il risque plus l'exil qu'autre chose.

Tony ne préféra même pas répondre.

-C'est normal que les jurés soient quatre ? Demanda Banner.

-Oui Nick Fury et Père voulaient un nombre égal de mortels et asgardiens, répondit Thor, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-J'espère juste que vous avez prévu une solution si les votes sont à égalité, répondit Bruce, c'est le problème des nombres pairs.

-Euh...fit Thor.

Cette onomatopée résumait toute la situation.

Odin frappa le sol avec son sceptre. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Il commença son discours où il souhaitait la bienvenue à tous malgré ces heures sombres et patati et patata. La moitié de la salle avait perdu le fil. Les gens voulaient que le procès commence ! Tony avait commencé à déguster son pop-corn.

-Nous allons jugé Loki fis d'Odin pour ses crimes, termina le roi, que justice soit rendue. La parole est à la partie civile comme disent les midgardiens.

Un petit homme avec une tête de rat s'avança. Tony le détesta immédiatement.

-Je suis ici pour défendre les intérêts de nos deux mondes, commença l'homme à la voix nasillarde, je suis Forseti dieu de la justice et de la conciliation.

Tony se mit à plaindre Loki. Avec une avocate humaine, un juré pareil et un avocat dieu de la justice contre lui, il était vraiment mal barré.

-Loki non seulement être un monstre a commis des crimes atroces, continua Forseti, il a tenté de tuer son frère et a commis un parricide envers son père biologique.

-Objection mon honneur ! S'exclama l'avocate de Loki. Sa condition de géant de glace n'a rien à faire dans ce procès. C'est du racisme !

-Du quoi ? Fit Forseti en ouvrant de grands yeux.

La plupart des asgardiens semblaient perplexes.

-Qu'est-ce que le racisme ? Demanda Odin curieux.

Jennifer Walters se mit la tête dans les mains. Elle savait que se procès allait être compliqué mais elle ne pensait pas dès le début. Elle résuma rapidement les grandes lignes du racisme. Odin parut encore plus perplexe.

-Bon d'accord oublions le fait que Loki soit un monstre, continua Forseti dédaigneusement, quoi qu'il en soit il a tenté de faire un coup d'Etat, de tuer son frère et d'envahir un autre monde. Et pour cela il a utilisé les procédés les plus vils qu'il soit. Vous allez entendre le témoignages des pauvres victimes de Loki.

Clint Barton et le docteur Selvig se levèrent. L'archer paraissait mécontent, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on le traite de pauvre victime. Le docteur Selvig passa en premier. Il avait une tête d'ahuri et regardait partout autour de lui.

-Professeur Selvig vous êtes avec nous ? Demanda Forseti agacé.

-Euh oui, répondit le scientifique perturbé, je suis Eric Selvig et j'ai été hypnotisé par Loki pour fabriquer un vortex à l'aide du cube cosmique...mon dieu je suis Asgard !

-Donc vous reconnaissez que Loki vous a manipulé mentalement, dit Forseti, faisant de vous une marionnette.

-Oui, oui, répondit Selvig qui s'était mis à fixer Odin, incroyable je suis à Asgard et je rencontre des dieux.

-Docteur Selvig nous sommes en procès, fit le dieu de la justice, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre calvaire ?

-Quel calvaire ? Fit Selvig sans comprendre.

-Quand Loki vous a hypnotisé ! S'énerva Forseti.

-Ah ça...ben euh je m'en souviens pas trop mais étrangement j'aimais ce que je faisais, répondit le scientifique, je découvrais des vérités incroyables sur l'univers. Je suis à Asgard...

-Loki vous a manipulé au plus profond de vos émotions donc, ajouta Forseti, c'est terrible ! Ignoble !

Selvig hocha vaguement la tête. A présent il fixait l'assemblée avec passion. Forseti s'en aperçut et voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, fit appeler Clint Barton.

Oeil de Faucon mal à l'aise se plaça à la barre des témoins. Loki le fixait bizarrement. Clint n'avait qu'une seule envie, planter une flèche dans le front de Loki pourtant il n'avait pas envie de témoigner contre lui. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ce n'était pas son rôle. De plus ce Forseti avait vraiment une tête de rongeur. Si c'était lui le représentant de la justice à Asgard, la justice ça devait être quelque chose ici.

-Clint Barton à Midgard vous êtes un héros, déclara Forseti, cela à dû être une terrible expérience de perdre le contrôle de soi-même.

-Euh oui, répondit l'archer, c'était moi mais il y avait comme quelqu'un d'autre dans ma tête.

-Loki a du vous faire faire des choses terribles, continua l'avocat, pouvez-vous nous en parler ?

-Euh non, répondit Clint.

-Vous voyez ce pauvre mortel est traumatisé, expliqua Forseti, il ne pourra jamais se remettre des actes abominables que lui a fait commettre Loki.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, le coupa Clint, je ne suis pas traumatisé. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler parce que c'est...

Il se tut.

-Votre honneur ? Intervint Jennifer Walters. Puis-je interroger le témoin ?

-Bien entendu, répondit Odin qui se demandait pourquoi cette mortelle l'appelait « Votre honneur », d'habitude on l'appelait votre Majesté.

-Vous dites n'être pas traumatisé, continua l'avocate, pourtant vous refuser d'en parler, pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est gênant, lâcha Clint.

Il eut un silence. Comment ça gênant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Natasha fit un regard meurtrier à Loki. Qu'est-ce que ce fou avait fait à SON Clint ?

-Vous pouvez être plus explicite ? Demanda Walters.

Clint respira un bon coup et lâcha :

-Vous voyez envahir une planète c'est assez stressant. Donc Loki était un peu sur les nerfs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Marmonna Steve largué.

-J'adore ce procès, déclara Tony tout en mangeant son pop-corn, je sens la révélation choc arriver.

-Donc il m'a demandé de le...

-Ça suffit ! Le coupa Loki énervé. Je ne lui ai rien fait faire de gênants à part tuer des innocents.

-Faites taire l'accusé ! Intervint Forseti.

-Je parle quand je veux tête de rat, répliqua Loki, ces témoignages c'est n'importe quoi !

-Loki par pitié taisez-vous ! S'énerva son avocate.

Le dieu de la malice faillit rétorquer à Jennifer Walters d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. Mais le regard de son avocate l'empêcha. Il se souvint de la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt avant le procès. L'avocate l'avait littéralement plaqué contre le mur avant de le menacer :

-Si jamais vous me faites perdre ce procès, je vous ferais vivre votre pire cauchemars.

Loki peu impressionné avait rie. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui cette humaine ? Elle le menacer ? Il avait déjà Thanos sur le dos et ce dernier était beaucoup plus dangereux que cette mortelle.

-Vous ne m'impressionnez pas mortelle, avait-il répondu narquois.

-Vous connaissez Hulk je crois ? Fit Walters.

Loki se raidit. La simple évocation de ce monstre lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Je vois que oui, continua-t-elle souriante, et bien sachez que je suis sa cousine.

Ok, là Loki prenez la menace au sérieux. Jouer au hochet avec Hulk une fois lui avait suffit.

Donc Loki à la surprise générale ne répondit pas et s'assit gentiment dans le boxe des accusés. Jennifer Walters satisfaite continua son interrogatoire.

-Donc monsieur Barton, dit-elle, vous vous apprêtiez à nous dire ce que Loki vous avez demandé de gênant.

Dans le cerveau de Clint, une petite voix insidieuse lui disait « tu vois tu aurais du t'enfuir quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné. Maintenant c'est trop tard ! »

-Euh Loki était stressé, fit l'archer, donc il m'a demandé de lui faire des massages.

Silence dans la salle.

-Et c'est tout !? S'exclama Forseti mécontent. Il n'a rien fait de plus ?!

-Je suis d'accord avec la tête de rat, fit Tony déçu à Steve, même si l'image de Clint en train de faire des massages à Loki est assez perturbante.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-Comment ça ? Fit Clint sans comprendre.

-Non mais oh ! Intervint de nouveau Loki. Je ne suis pas non plus un pervers !

Jennifer Walters foudroya du regard ce dernier. Loki se rassit gentiment.

-Vous pensiez à ça ? Fit Barton choqué. Mais quelle horreur ! Loki n'a jamais fait ça !

Loki hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

-Vous savez personne ne vous jugera, déclara Forseti, vous n'étiez pas vous même. Loki a profité de la situation, vous n'étiez pas responsable des horreurs qu'ils vous a faites.

-Mais Loki ne m'a rien fait de...bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Oui en effet, tout le monde voyait très bien de quoi il parlait.

-Il n'y a pas avoir honte, continua Forseti, Loki est un monstre et vous un pauvre mortel.

Clint vit rouge.

-Il ne sait rien passé de gênant à part les massages ! S'énerva-t-il. Loki a été correct pour ce côté là. Il m'a même fait la cuisine. Il est très doué pour les muffins.

Loki se tapa la tête contre la table. Jennifer Walters faisait une tête bizarre. Forseti semblait résigné. De son côté Tony Stark était pris d'une crise de fou rire.

-Mon frère a toujours été doué pour la cuisine, dit Thor sur un ton affectueux, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. C'est Mère qui lui a tout appris.

En effet Frigga regardait son fils avec amour. Natasha dans son cerveau notait « apprendre à faire des muffins pour faire plaisir à Clint ».

-A présent je vais interroger l'accusé, annonça Forseti, j'appelle Loki fils de Laufey.

Clint retourna à sa place avec soulagement.

-Objection votre honneur ! Intervint Walters. Laufey est peut-être le fils biologique de Laufey, il n'en reste pas moins le fils de cœur d'Odin.

Odin faillit verser une petite larme. Ce qu'avait dit cette petite mortelle était si adorable ! Thor se moucha bruyamment. Loki lui regardait Jennifer comme si elle était folle à lier. Et il n'était pas le seul, Forseti regardait avec haine l'avocate. Comment cette stupide mortelle osait-elle le défier sur son terrain de prédilection !?

-Forseti mon ami je vous demande d'appeler Loki comme mon fils, déclara Odin ému.

Le dieu de la justice renifla avec dédain mais se plia à la volonté de son roi. Loki se leva. Quelques sifflets retentirent dans l'assemblée. Il scruta la foule avec mépris. Son regard s'arrêta sur les Avengers. Ces derniers purent sentirent les ondes de haine émanant du frère de Thor.

-Loki avouez-vous vos crimes ? Demanda Forseti méprisant.

-Je les avoue, répondit Loki un petit sourire en coin.

Il eut des murmures étonnés. On s'attendait à mieux de la part du dieu de la ruse.

-Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, continua-t-il, j'ai été moi aussi manipulé. Je suis une victime comme ces mortels. On m'avait hypnotisé de la même façon.

-Mensonge ! Rugit Forseti. Vous étiez parfaitement conscient de vos actes !

-Le docteur Selvig aussi, répondit Loki, il l'a avoué à l'instant. Pourtant nous étions manipulés.

Forseti parut sur le point d'arracher la tête de Loki. Jennifer Walters affichait un sourire satisfait. Tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve, rétorqua Forseti, n'importe qui pourrait dire ça après avoir commis un crime. C'est trop facile !

-Vous ne pouvez pas non plus prouvé que je mens, déclara Loki.

Il eut un brouhaha dans la salle.

-Loki se défend bien, fit Tony mangeant toujours son pop-corn.

-Cette défense c'est ma cousine tout craché, dit Banner, elle et Loki vont donner du fil à retorde à la partie civile.

-Même si vos actions à Midgard ont été commises sous hypnose, continua Forseti, votre tentative de coup d'Etat et de meurtre à Asgard n'ont pas été fait sous influence. Vous étiez vous-même quand vous avez tué votre père biologique et tenter d'assassiner votre frère.

Loki afficha de nouveau un petit sourire malicieux. Quelques femmes dans la foule poussèrent un soupir. Il était si beau.

-En effet je n'étais pas sous influence, répondit-il.

-Ah ah ! S'exclama Forseti. Vous avouez donc !

-Je trouve ce petit dieu de la justice à face de rate bien nerveux, chuchota Tony à Banner.

-C'est assez paradoxale, répondit le professeur, Forseti dans la mythologie était plutôt connu pour son calme et sa méditation.

Loki contre-attaqua.

-Mais j'étais traumatisé, dit-il, je venais de découvrir que j'étais un monstre. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi ce jour là.

Thor se moucha de nouveau bruyamment. Les femmes qui avaient soupiré laissèrent échapper une petite larme. Les Avengers regardèrent Loki incrédules. De son côté Loki se trouvait très niais, il avait l'impression de parler comme Thor. Mais cette mortelle qui lui servait d'avocat l'avait obligé à débiter ces âneries.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place à Asgard, continua-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique, mais j'avais une famille. Imaginez mon désespoir quand j'ai appris la vérité. Je n'avais plus de famille. J'étais seul.

Une femme dans l'assemblée éclata en sanglot. Thor se mouchait toujours. Odin et Frigga semblaient dans tout leurs états. Même Maria Hill dans le juré versa une petite larme.

-Mais ça marche en plus! S'exclama Tony ahuris. Le type se victimise et les gens le suivent ! Quoi qu'il ait vécu il n'avait pas à tuer des gens et envahir une planète !

Plusieurs asgardiennes foudroyèrent du regard le milliardaire.

-Certes on pourrait comprendre vos actes, fit Forseti contrarié, mais vous ignoriez encore vos origines lorsque vous avez laissé des géants des glaces entraient dans la salle au trésor faisant ainsi avorté le couronnement de votre frère.

Loki se raidit. Forseti sourit, il avait marqué un point.

-Objection votre Honneur ! Intervint l'avocate de Loki. Comme vous pouvez le voir mon client est perturbé psychologiquement. Je demande la fin de cet interrogatoire.

-Je ne suis pas perturbé, protesta Loki, je m'en sors très bien...

-Taisez-vous, le coupa Jennifer.

Loki se tut instantanément. Il avait cru voir la lueur de Hulk dans les yeux de l'avocate.

-A présent je vais faire venir Nick Fury, déclara Forseti, directeur et chef du SHIELD.

Ce dernier se leva dignement. Malgré qu'il soit un mortel, les asgardiens le respectèrent instantanément.

Fury résuma les faits de Loki et les dégâts qu'il avait commis sur Terre. Ainsi que le nombre de morts. Mais son témoignage sonnait creux après celui de Loki. A présent il y avait le doute, Loki était-il vraiment lui-même au moment des faits ?

-Je demande juste que justice soit faite, termina Fury.

Maria Hill l'applaudit avec ferveur.

-Tiens c'est marrant Fury est borgne comme ton père, fit remarquer Stark.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle, répondit Thor perplexe, cela montre que ce sont de valeureux guerriers.

-J'ai entendu dire que Fury avait perdu son œil en jouant avec un cure-dents, raconta Tony, ce fut combat un terrible. Le pauvre cure-dents s'est fait détruire par une horde d'agents du SHIELD.

-Ce cure-dents doit être un terrible ennemi ! S'exclama Thor.

-Tony arrêtez de raconter n'importe ! Intervint Banner. Thor ne l'écoutez pas !

Natasha et Clint jetèrent un regard navré au milliardaire. Steve de son côté tentait de contrôler un fou rire.

-C'est à présent au tour de la défense, annonça Odin, dame Walters c'est à vous.

L'avocate remercia Odin. Forseti voulu protester mais ce n'était plus son tour. Il jeta un dernier regard haineux à Loki et Jennifer.

-Je vais appeler comme témoin chacun des Avengers, déclara cette dernière.

Il eut des murmures étonné. Natasha Roumanoff fut appeler la première.

-Mademoiselle Roumanoff que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Loki ? Demanda l'avocate.

-Il est dangereux, déclara l'espionne, il doit être mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Malgré sa puissance divine vous avez réussi à le percer à jour, continua Jennifer Walters, vous avez compris ses intentions envers Hulk sur l'héliporter.

-En effet, répondit la veuve Noire, j'y suis parvenue facilement.

Loki foudroya du regard la rouquine. Comment une simple mortelle avait-elle osé le manipuler ?

-Donc au final Loki est comme nous tous, dit Jennifer, il a des faiblesses qui le rendent humain.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là...commença la Veuve Noire.

-Merci mademoiselle Roumanoff, la coupa l'avocate, à présent j'aimerai entendre monsieur Steve Rogers plus connu sous le nom de Capitaine America.

Natasha voulut protester ainsi que Forseti. Mais ils se firent gentiment rembarrer par Odin. Le dieu de la justice grommela, cette mortelle tournait les témoignages en son avantage. Forseti n'avait pas l'habitude de telles techniques, les procès mortels étaient vraiment...trop équitables ! Normalement à Asgard on se fichait de savoir pourquoi le coupable était coupable, on disait la sentence et point barre.

Steve Rogers se plaça à la barre des témoins.

-Monsieur Rogers où avez-vous rencontré Loki pour la première fois ? Demanda l'avocate de Loki.

-En Allemagne il cherchait à voler un matériaux pour construire son vortex, répondit Capitaine America, c'est là que nous l'avons capturé.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas amené tout de suite sur l'héliporter du SHIELD, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Jennifer Walters.

-Nous avons eut un contre-temps, dit Steve, Thor est intervenu et nous a pris Loki. Iron Man, Thor et moi-même nous sommes un petit peu disputés.

-Mais Loki ne s'est pas enfui pendant votre lutte infantile, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui il restait à regarder le spectacle, fit Steve fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était très divertissant ! Intervint Loki.

Regard foudroyant de Jennifer Walters. Loki se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

-D'après vous pourquoi Loki est-il resté ? Demanda l'avocate.

-Pour accomplir son plan maléfique avec Hulk je présume, répondit Capitaine America.

-Moi je pense que c'est plus profond que ça, déclara Jennifer, inconsciemment Loki voulait qu'on le sauve.

Capitaine America parut sceptique comme le reste des Avengers. Même Loki fronçait le nez perplexe. Mais où voulait en venir cette mortelle ? Comment ça inconsciemment ?

-Loki était manipulé, expliqua l'avocate, il savait que ce qu'il faisait été mal. Son subconscient l'a donc amené à se faire capturer. Mais il ne pouvait lutter contre l'influence du sceptre.

-Hein ? Fit Thor. Alors mon frère voulait être sauvé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris ? J'aurai pu faire quelque chose !

-Thor tu ne vois pas que cette femme est en train de nous entuber, fit Tony, elle est en train de faire passer Loki pour une victime.

Loki se retenait de protester. On était en train de le faire passer pour une cela devait faire partie du plan de cette mortelle. Loki se demandait sérieusement où se procès allait l'amener. Il s'attendait à être condamné directe sans moyen d'échappatoire surtout avec comme avocat une humaine. Mais sous ses yeux le procès était en train de tourner en sa faveur. Loki après avoir été condamné s'était résigné à son sort. Que ça soit la mort, l'exil peu importe, de toute façon Thanos l'attendait. Alors à quoi bon se battre ?

Jennifer Walters était satisfaite. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. L'avocate ne considérait pas les Avengers comme très malins quand il s'agit de lois, de justice et de syllogisme judiciaire. Détourner à son profit les témoignages des Avengers était un jeux d'enfant. Elle avait redouté la Veuve Noire très douée dans ce petit jeux mais finalement Jennifer s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Maintenant l'Avengers qu'elle redoutait c'était Tony Stark et sa langue acérée.

Ce fut le tour de Thor de témoigner.

-Thor vous aimez énormément votre frère, dit l'avocate,vous n'avez cessé de vouloir le ramener sur le droit chemin.

-C'est exacte, répondit le guerrier tristement, mais j'ai échoué.

-Dans ces tentatives avez-vous ressenti que Loki était tenté de vous suivre ? Demanda-t-elle. De tout arrêter ?

Thor ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchit. Ce que Loki trouva très bizarre. Son frère réfléchir ?! WTF !? comme diraient ces stupides mortels !

-A un moment j'y ai cru, répondit Thor, mais après il m'a poignardé.

Il eut des cris d'indignation dans la salle. Frigga et Odin regardèrent leur fils adoptif tristement.

-Mais vous aviez raison d'y croire, continua Walters ignorant le chahut, il était prêt à vous rejoindre.

-C'est vrai ?! Fit Thor les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Jennifer eut une petite hésitation. En fait elle n'en savait rien du tout des intentions de Loki. Elle s'apprêtait à mentir sans vergogne à ce pauvre type. Enfin le pauvre type en question était quand même un dieu...donc bon. Mais Jennifer était une professionnelle elle défendrait son client jusqu'au bout même si c'était un psychopathe ou un crétin fini.

-Oui votre frère était certainement sous envoûtement, répondit-elle, comme Clint Barton et Erik Selvig.

-Loki pardonne-moi ! S'écria Thor à son frère. J'aurai du comprendre !

Ce dernier regarda Thor avec mépris. Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait se montrer niais ! Et stupide !

-Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! S'emporte Forseti. Ne l'écoutez surtout pas ! Loki était conscient de ces actes !

-Objection votre Honneur ! Intervint Jennifer. Maitre Forseti n'a pas à intervenir dans mes interrogatoires !

Odin qui ne comprenait plus rien au système de justice des midgardiens n'osa pas contredire l'avocate. Forseti assassinait littéralement du regard Jennifer Walters.

-Vous êtes d'accord que votre frère n'était pas totalement lui-même, continua cette dernière.

-Tout à fait, répondit Thor, ce n'était pas mon adorable petit frère. Je ne le reconnaissais plus ! Où est passé mon petit frère qui se glisser dans mon lit quand il avait peur ? Qui était jaloux à chaque fois que j'avais une petite amie ? Qui adorait faire des expérimentations en magie et en cuisine ? Mon petit Loki n'est plus là !

Ok, là c'était pire que tout pour Loki. On pouvait le pendre, lui coupait la tête de toute façon il était déjà mort de honte. L'avocate resta un instant bouche bée, elle non plus ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Enfin tant que ça jouait en sa faveur...

Steve devait tenir Tony écroulé de rire qui était sur le point de se rouler par terre. Mais Thor n'avait pas finit :

-Quand Loki était enfant il aimait beaucoup se cacher dans...

-Ça suffit ! S'écria Loki. Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Qu'on lui couse la bouche !

-C'est plutôt à vous qu'on devrait coudre la bouche ! Rétorqua Forseti.

-Tiens c'est marrant ça me rappelle un conte nordique, fit Tony.

Loki aurait bien aimé répondre à cette face de rat de Forseti mais il pouvait sentir les mauvaises ondes que son avocate lui envoyait. Il jeta un regard haineux à Thor. Mais ce dernier continuer à le regarder avec ses petits yeux mouillés. Loki détestait quand son frère faisait cette bouille. Il n'arrivait pas à y résister.

-Je crois que nous avons assez entendu Thor fils d'Odin, dit Jennifer.

-En effet ! Intervint de nouveau Loki.

-Oh non ! Fit Tony déçu. Je voulais d'autres révélations chocs !

-J'appelle Tony Stark à la barre, annonça l'avocate.

Le milliardaire se leva.

-Vous n'êtes pas témoin professeur Banner ? Demanda Steve étonné au scientifique.

-Je pense que ma cousine a très bien compris que le témoignage de Hulk ne jouerait pas en faveur de son client, répondit Banner.

Tony Stark était prêt.

-Monsieur Stark dans notre monde vous êtes un héros, dit Jennifer Walters, vous êtes Iron Man.

-Il paraît, répondit ce dernier, que voulez-vous je suis une star.

-Certes mais avant cela vous étiez marchand d'arme, continua l'avocate, mais depuis vous cherchez à vous repentir.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Loki, fit Tony, ce n'est pas mon procès. Et ne me sortez pas le coup, mais vous étiez méchant avant, Loki aussi peut changer ! Parce que moi à la différence de corne de bouc je n'ai pas assassiné d'innocentes personnes de sang froid.

-Juste de façon détournée, répondit l'avocate glaciale.

Jennifer Walters n'aimait pas ça, Tony Stark avait déjoué son stratagème de comparaison et de victimisation.

-D'après moi corne de bouc est juste un psychopathe en manque d'affection, continua Iron Man, et qui a surtout un gros complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son frère. Si j'étais vous je lui ferais voir un psy après un petit séjour dans les cachots de Asgard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un psy ? Demanda Odin curieux.

-Un type que tu payes une fortune pour t'écouter déballer tes problèmes, répondit Tony, personnellement je ne consulte pas je n'ai aucun problème moi. Donc je ne pourrai pas vous conseiller.

-Aucun problème ? Intervint Loki. Juste un égo surdimensionné !

-C'est marrant d'entendre ça venant du type qui a essayé d'asservir la race humaine ! Répliqua le milliardaire. Vous vous rendez compte que si vous avez raté votre invasion c'est grâce à nous mais surtout à cause de votre égo ! Non mais quelle idée saugrenue d'attaquer le SHIELD avec Hulk. Vous n'auriez pas fait ça jamais les Avengers n'aurait existé ! Ça vous apprendra à vous donner en spectacle !

Jennifer Walters et Forseti essayaient d'intervenir mais sans succès.

-Moi je me donne en spectacle ?! S'exclama Loki furieux. Et vous alors ! Je ne me présente pas à une exposition avec des danseuses à moitié à poil !

-Comment vous savez ça vous ? Fit Tony étonné.

-J'ai mes sources, répondit le dieu.

-Désolé de vous contredire, riposta Iron Man, mais ce n'est pas du spectacle, ça s'appelle la classe. Chose dont vous êtes totalement dépourvu corne de bouc.

-Arrêtez avec ce surnom stupide ! S'énerva Loki.

-Vous préférez gothique mégalo ?

-Mais que quelqu'un les fasse taire ! Fit Natasha.

La moitié du public était d'accord avec elle. L'autre moitié était fascinée, c'était encore mieux que _Amour, gloire et divinité_ !

-Non mais sérieux où avez-vous trouvé un casque pareil ? Demanda Tony. D'ailleurs dommage que vous ne le portez pas, vous ressemblez moins à une chèvre comme ça.

Loki était fou de rage. Il aurait pulvérisé ce misérable mortel sur place s'il avait pu.

-Ce casque m'a été offert par Thor, répondit Loki froidement.

Il faisait un énorme effort pour rester calme. Chose très difficile surtout quand Thor vous regardait les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Pourquoi vous le portez alors ? Fit Tony. Je croyais que vous détestiez votre frère.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, répliqua Loki aussi glacial que la banquise.

On entendit presque le petit cœur de Thor faire 'crick'. Odin et Frigga étaient affligés.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, continua Stark, pourquoi continuez-vous à porter ce casque ?

-Parce qu'il aime toujours son frère ! Intervint Jennifer. Je répète mais Loki n'est pas responsable de ses actes !

-Mais bien sûre et moi je suis miss America, fit Tony sardonique.

-Vous taisez-vous ! Le coupa l'avocate.

-Je croyais que j'étais témoin, répliqua Tony, il faut savoir. Et Loki ne m'a toujours pas répondu !

-Fermez-là misérable mortel ! Cria Loki. Sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Fit le milliardaire amusé.

-Je vous attache à une chaise et vous torturer jusqu'à...

-TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! Rugit l'avocate.

Tony et Loki se turent instantanément. C'est eux ou la peau de l'avocate semblait devenir verte quand elle haussait la voix ?

-Ce procès c'est n'importe quoi, marmonna Clint.

Natasha acquiesça de la tête. Thor et Steve de leur côté ne comprenaient plus rien. Le directeur Fury se demandait si cette idée de procès mixte était finalement une bonne idée.

-Messieurs les jurés il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade, intervint Forseti, Loki était parfaitement conscient de ses actes ! C'est un monstre ! Je réclame la mort !

Le bureaucrate hocha vigoureusement la tête. Skurge regarda avec amour sa hache. Maria Hill paraissait totalement perdue. Hogun lui continuait d'afficher sa tête de blasé.

-Loki était sous influence, rétorqua Jennifer, certes ses actes sont graves et il doit être puni. Je réclame l'exil ou un emprisonnement temporaire.

-Mais oui et tant que vous y êtes on l'exile sur Terre, déclara Tony, et on devient tous copains comme cochon !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore à la barre des témoins monsieur Stark ? Demanda l'avocate agacée.

-Personne ne m'a dit de partir, répondit le milliardaire, puis j'exige ma réponse !

-Vous ne voulez pas laisser Loki et son casque de chèvre tranquille ? Demanda Jennifer exaspérée.

-Jamais, répondit Tony.

-Stupide mortel ! S'exclama Loki.

-Corne de bouc ! Riposta Iron Man.

-Être insignifiant !

-Gothique raté !

-Crétin à l'égo surdimensionné !

-Roi des chèvres !

-Boite de conserve !

Un hurlement terrifiant les interrompit. Jennifer Walters devenait toute verte et un peu trop grande au goût de nos deux amis.

-Et voilà ils ont énervé ma cousine, soupira Banner, pourtant il est très difficile de la faire sortir de se gonds.

-Votre cousine est...euh...comme Hulk ? Fit Steve incrédule.

-On l'appelle Miss Hulk, lui appris la Veuve Noire, à la différence de Hulk, Jennifer Walters reste parfaitement consciente et sociale pendant sa transformation.

-C'est ma faute si elle st ainsi, raconta Banner piteusement, elle a eu un terrible accident. Il lui fallait du sang mais son groupe sanguin est très rare. J'étais compatible et on lui a transfusé mon sang. J'ignorais que cela aurait de telle répercussion.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez professeur Banner, dit Barton, vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Puis elle le vit plutôt bien, quand elle est Miss Hulk, Jennifer garde toute sa tête.

Pendant ce temps Loki et Tony étaient terrifiés. Miss Hulk paraissait sur le point des les écrabouiller. Et ils n'avaient pas tort. Mais heureusement pour eux, Jennifer avait toute sa tête. Elle poussa un grognement et se re-transforma.

-Mon avocate est Hulk, fit Loki abasourdi, une seule explication je suis en train de rêver. Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses...

-Non vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver corne de bouc, marmonna Tony, à part si on fait des rêves communs.

Les deux hommes grimacèrent à cette idée.

-Veuillez excuser mon comportement, dit Jennifer, ces deux individus m'ont légèrement mise hors de moi.

-Je vous comprend tout à fait, fit Forseti.

Les quatre membres du jurés hochèrent la tête en même temps. Tony plissa les yeux méfiant. Etrange Walters et Forseti d'accord sur un même point. C'est louche. Très louche.

-Je crois que j'ai terminé mon témoignage, fit Stark, c'était assez intéressant.

-Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, lui répondit Jennifer froidement.

-J'aimais bien la vue d'ici, continua Tony, les asgardiens ont l'air de beaucoup aimé les casques à cornes. Mais bon le meilleur reste Loki.

Ce dernier foudroya du regard Tony Stark mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir son avocate péter un câble de nouveau.

-J'ai terminé ma défense, déclara Jennifer, et vous pouvez faire de Loki se que vous voulez. Il m'a gonflé ainsi que Stark.

Loki voulut protester. Elle n'était pas censé le défendre ?!

-Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Forseti, qu'on en finisse avec ce procès. Cet humain et Loki sont extrêmement agaçant.

Jennifer et Forseti se regardèrent d'accord.

Odin demanda aux juges de délibérer. Le jury sortit. A présent il fallait entendre. La sentence devrait être annoncée dans quelques heures.

-Stark vous êtes vraiment insupportable, le gronda Natasha, vous avez donné une image magnifique des terriens.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre image Natasha, répondit le milliardaire, la bogossitude de Capitaine America compense.

-Ma quoi ? demanda Steve.

-Capitaine ignorez, intervint Clint, Stark raconte n'importe quoi comme d'habitude.

Tony protesta.

Les jurés revinrent. C'était Maria Hill qui devait annoncer la sentence. Cette dernière respira un bon coup et lâcha la bombe :

-Loki est condamné à l'exil pour ses actes contre Midgard et Asgard.

Certains applaudirent. D'autres protestèrent, la punition était trop douce !

-Que ces actes soient volontaires ou non Loki doit réparer le mal qu'il a commis, continua Hill, il est donc exilé sur Midgard.

Il eut des hurlements d'indignation, enfin surtout de Fury et ses agents du SHIELD.

-Midgard c'est où ça ? Demanda Steve qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

-C'est la Terre mon vieux, répondit Tony ébahi.

-De plus dans ce procès certains excès ont été commis, ajouté l'agent Hill.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle, fit Tony en souriant.

La moitié de l'assemblée le foudroya du regard.

-Nous avons donc décidé de prendre une mesure, déclara Maria Hill.

Tony Stark eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

-Loki lors de son exil à Midgard logera chez Tony Stark et sera sons sa surveillance. Tony Stark alias Iron Man sera son mentor et son garant.

-IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Rugit Tony furieux.

-Vous l'avez bien cherché, dit Natasha.

-Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, ajouta Thor philosophe.

-Ok je suis en train de rêver, dit le milliardaire, Thor qui philosophe...puis quoi après Capitaine America qui se met à la danse classique ?! Et après on organise une grosse partouze chez moi avec tous les méchants de l'univers ! Allez-y la tour Stark est ouverte !

-Nous vous remercions maitre Stark d'accueillir notre fils, fit Frigga, j'espère que grâce à vous il trouvera sa rédemption.

Tony n'osa par répondre, il en voulait pas faire de la peine à cette femme, elle souffrait déjà assez.

Loki s'était transformé en statut. Jennifer Walters ricana. D'une certaine façon elle avait atteint son objectif dans ce procès. La peine de Loki était moins grave que prévue. Mais surtout elle se vengeait de Loki et Tony à la fois. Forseti paraissait enchanté aussi.

Odin tapa le sol avec son sceptre pour mettre fin au procès. La foule se dispersa.

-Parfois je devrais me taire, marmonna Tony.

-En effet, répondit Banner, beaucoup de gens apprécierait.

Le milliardaire foudroya du regard le scientifique.

Des soldats asgardiens lui amenèrent Loki bâillonné. Tony prit a regret le lien qu'on lui tendait. Il avait l'impression de tenir la laisse d'un chien.

-J'ai toujours voulu un animal de compagnie, dit Tony, mais Pepper est allergique aux poils.

-Je ne te suis pas Tony, dit Banner perdu.

-Loki n'a l'air pas trop poilu, répondit Tony, il ne me reste plus qu'à annoncer à Pepper qu'on a nouveau compagnon. Au fait tu manges quoi comme nourriture Loki ?

Loki jeta un regard de pure haine à Stark.

Banner s'empêcha de rire. Finalement le procès de Loki s'était montré beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu.

-Et je n'ai même pas pu finir mon pop-corn ! Protesta Tony.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura amusé._

_Je reviendrai bientôt avec un nouveau projet. Peut-être pas tout de suite car j'ai beau être en vacance je suis débordée (genre) X)_

_Petit blabla sur Miss Hulk/Jennifer Walters, ce personnage existe réelement et appartient à Marvel. Au départ j'avais pensé prendre l'un des personnages des films pour faire l'avocat de Loki. Mais j'en ai trouvé aucun qui avait des compétences en droit. Puis je me suis souvenu d'un épisode des 4 Fantastiques où apparaissait Miss Hulk, il me semblait bien que cette dernière était avocate. Bingo ! J'ai eu de la chance car j'ai du voir ce dessin animé quand j'avais moins de 10 ans. ^^ Nostalgie...J'espère que le personnage vous a plu._

_Si vous ne m'avez jamais lu avant, je vous invite à découvrir mes autres fics sur Avengers qui sont du même genre ! ^^ (oui je fais de la PUB, c'est la crise vous comprenez...)_

_N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review. _

_PROMOTION EXCEPTIONNELLE! Une review = un strip-tease de Capitaine America + un bisou de Tony Stark ! Ne ratez pas cette offre ! Attention durée limitée ! (Voir conditions en magasin, offre non cumulable)_

_Merci à tous !_


End file.
